


Rawr is how you say Goodbye

by InkStainedWings



Series: Rawr [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Nephilim, angelic history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Isriah was the mate of the Archangel Gabriel and so when the time came for Michael to wipe out the nephilim and any who would distract his army from the war against Lucifer he decided to make her death an example for all of the host to see. But she doesn't fear death and she certainly doesn't fear some pathetic excuse for a archangel like him and she uses the platform of her death to make some examples of her own.(One off from my main fic Rawr is how Dragons say I love you)





	Rawr is how you say Goodbye

Isriah sat on a cliff in her human form watching the sunset for what was likely to be the last time. She knew her and Gabriel's daughter was safely hidden in a future neither she nor the Gabriel of this time knew about so Michael couldn't even torture the information from her if he wanted. Gabriel wouldn't do anything stupid when the time came since she knew his future self which meant he survived. She had nothing to loose but her life and even then she had Death's promise to be reborn in the future and have another chance with her beloved after all the fighting had passed. So while this was an end, it was only an end for her. That's why when the group of angels surrounded her she didn't fight them but came willingly as they bound her with magic and chains and brought her before Michael in heaven's throne room.

Five seats sat before her but only three were filled. In the center the highest chair was left empty and she knew this was the throne of god himself and one reason for Lucifer's fall from grace. Beside that chair to the left there was a throne of ice and crystal that had a star suspended in the back. It was stunningly beautiful and she guessed it had belonged to the morning star and light bringer himself. To the left of that was Gabriel's throne, a more delicate piece made of something that looked like twisted sunlight and molten gold. Gabriel was seated there but with his legs swung over on of the arms and while to many he looked like he was boredly spinning his blade in his hand she could see the way his eyes were locked onto the angels surrounding her as if daring them to make a single wrong move. She knew he loved her and she felt bad he would have to witness what was about to happen but there was nothing she could do. 

To the right of god's throne was Michael's. It was much a replica of his father's but there were differences. While god's was a simple wooden seat like what you would see on earth in any house and nearly any time with nothing marking it as unique in any way Michael's was very clearly a throne. It had a high back and delicate inscriptions carved into the wood. It was like he had wanted to mimic his father but also compare to Lucifer's beauty all at once and it left much to be desired. Lastly was Raphael's throne. It looked to be made of clouds and she could have sworn she saw lightning flash from within but it might have just been the healer's unique electric wings twitching from behind him. 

Michael stood then as the last angels entered the room and stood along the back to watch what she guessed would be Michael's decree of why she deserved death and then her execution. Some angels looked way to gleeful about the events such as one she thought Gabriel had once told her was named Zachariah. Others like a red head she knew as Anael and a blue eyed fledgling named Castiel looked sad but resigned. She remembered Gabriel had told her that Castiel was his charge and she gave the little one a peaceful smile before looking at Michael once he cleared his throat. 

"I have gathered you all here to speak with you about the Gregori and nephilim, and Lucifer's growing army against heaven. For too long I have allowed heaven's gates to remain open and for our brothers and sisters to go to earth and be corrupted there by the sins of Lucifer's creation. Lust, pride, gluttony... even one so high among us as our very own Gabriel has come into contact and been infected because of vermin like his dragon. She seduced him and manipulated him into her clutches so she might make him take Lucifer's side in this coming war but Gabriel returned home and I, with Naomi's help, brought him back into our father's blessings. For her treachery she must die and be made an example before heaven, hell and earth that we are strong in our conviction and our faith to our father's will. He is testing us and we will remain on his path no matter the pain. Drake, what have you say about your crimes against heaven and my baby brother the most beloved archangel Gabriel and heart of heaven. These will be your last words so choose wisely." Michael finished while staring at her but her gaze was only on Gabriel who looked sick despite clearly trying to hide it. She had seen the flinch at the mention of Naomi's name and could only guess they had tortured him because of her and she hated she couldn't comfort him. 

"I was created, like you, by the will of god. For all the years he ruled heaven and creation he had never forbidden love and even encouraged it. He came and danced among us on the earth and held his grandchildren on his shoulders in the light of the stars and fire of his making. Now he is gone and you claim to follow in his footsteps but like your throne, you are more a parody of Lucifer's pride and hatred then you will ever be of your father. I have committed no crimes but today my blood will stain the floor of this holy ground and every single day, every single meeting, for the rest of eternity you will be faced with my innocence as it lays in your heart Michael. Because you are better than this and one day, far in the future, you will have a chance of redemption. I pray to your father and all the mothers and fathers you are about to murder and all their children who's blood will be on your hands, that when that moment comes you choose to follow your heart instead of your mind. I wish all of heaven be filled with love and joy and that no angel ever suffers for your choices but you Michael. If my crime is loving Gabriel, then I will die here on your blade with a smile on my face for nothing has ever brought me more joy and I will never be ashamed of it. Goodbye my love, may your grace find the warmth of your father's arms and you find forgiveness for your brother's sins." She said her chin up refusing to die in fear. 

Michael growled in rage at her accusations and just as she finished speaking he drew his blade which was lit with holy fire from his grace and ran it through her chest causing Gabriel to have to bite back a scream as he watched her die. There was no light like if it had been an angel. There was no great explosion or climatic end. She died with a smile on her lips just as she promised and when Michael pulled his blade from her body her blood poured out over the tiles but surprising all of them it didn't just puddle beneath her. Instead it soaked into the white marble floor literally staining the entire floor of the room red. Many angels gasped and tried to flinch away as the color spread but it didn't harm anyone. The only difference was the color and Michael looked back at Raphael who was staring at Gabriel and Michael slowly followed his gaze feeling guilt start to bubble in his chest at the pain in his baby brother's eyes. It was the same look he had worn when Michael had cast out Lucifer. Michael forced himself to ignore the guilt though and turned to the angels all staring at him many with fear now that Michael hadn't noticed before. 

"Leave us now. Justice has been served. This meeting is over." He commanded and every angel obeyed until it was only him, Gabriel and Raphael with Isriah's body still on the floor. 

"Gabriel..." He started but stopped. He couldn't apologize or it would mean he hadn't meant what he had said and he had to mean it because Lucifer would use their mates and children against them... Except isn't that what he was doing now? What he had done here? "Take her and bury her. Take the time you need." He finally said hoping he could get the message through to him but Gabriel didn't even look at him as he hurried over to her and vanished with her body. 

"You did what you had to Michael. Sometimes to set a bone you must rebreak it. The pain he felt will fade and it will save our people in the end. I will not doubt you brother, and I will stand by your every choice." Raphael said putting his hand on Michael's shoulder and Michael nodded. 

"But without it's heart and it's light what is heaven anymore Raphael? When all that's left is a blade and a shield then are we really the same people we began as? What makes us better than Lucifer in the end?" He asked quietly wondering if he really knew what he was doing as he knelt before his father's seat and prayed.


End file.
